saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Saiyan and a Werewolf (Script)
Scenes Prologue: Looking For A Dead Body * (It was just a small brown spiky hair girl with dark eyes, with a black necklace on her neck, with a non-feminine clothing) * Riley: I can’t believe you got scared by your own sister. * Scott: Riley? * Riley: Stiles, you need to clean your banging. Stinks like hell! * Scott: Did you have anything for this? * Stiles: I swear the god I didn’t. * Scott: *Turns back to Riley* How did you get in here? * Riley: Sneaking out, duh! I can’t believe you would find a dead body without me! * Stiles: Glad you show up Rils! * Riley: *Smirks at Stiles* * Scott: Go home! * Riley: No way, I’m going too! * Stiles: Come on Scott, we need her. * Scott: …… It will be dangerous this time. * Riley: So…? * Scott: So? You’ll be scared when we found THIS dead body. * Riley: I’m not a baby, big bro. In fact… I never get scared soo easily. * Stiles: It’s true. Nothing can scare our Rils. * Riley: Gosh Stiles, If only you were my brother. * Stiles: Better than Scott! * Scott: *Offended* * Riley: Come on, what are you waiting for? Let’s go hunt! *Runs ahead to the woods* * Scott: Who might kidding? * Stiles: She is your sister, man. * * Stiles: Huh, I didn’t think about that. * Scott: And, uh, what if whoever killed the body still up here? * Stiles: Also something I didn’t think about. * Riley: Is this the time I say something funny before we die? * Stiles: I dare you, miss McCall! * Riley: *Playful voice* You bet I will Mister Stilinski or whatever your last name! * Scott: Guys, be cool huh? * Riley: Fine. * (The three masketeers climb the riff) * Scott: It’s... comforting you know you’ve planned this out with usual atention of detail. * Stiles: I know. * Riley: Do you? * Scott: Mabye the several asthmatic should be the one holding a flashback, huh? *Takes a inhaler on his jacket and puts on his mouth* * Riley: I hope isn’t it some kind of prank, or I’ll kill you. * (They hid down on the ground) * Riley: Oh boy…! * (Many police officers were with flashlights looking for the body) * Riley: *Whispers* Any clever plan? * Stiles: *Gets up and runs* * Scott: Wait come on! Stiles! *Puts a inhaler on his mouth, and runs* * Riley: No fair! *Gets up and runs too* * Scott: Wait up! * Riley: Damm you cheater! * Scott: Stiles! * Stiles: *Runs* * Riley: *Runs* * (They run through the woods) * (Dogs bark at Stiles) * Stiles: *Freaks out and falls to the ground* * Scott: *Hides on trees* * Riley: Oh shout! *Hides in trees* * Sheriff: Hang on, hang on! *Looks at Stiles* This little deliquent belongs to me. * (Noah Stilinski, sheriff of Beacon Hills... also Stiles’s dad) * Stiles: Dad, how you doing? * Sheriff Stilinski: So, do you uh, listen in to all of my phone calls? * Stiles: *Pants* No, heh. Not the boring ones. * Sheriff Stilinski: Where’s your usual parther in crime? * Stiles: Who, Scott? Sc-Scott’s home. He said he wanted a good night’s sleep for first day school tomorrow. * Sheriff Stilinski: What about her devil sister? * Stiles: You mean Riley? Also in home. She wanted a good sleep too, or saying goodbye to her videogames. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone. * Sheriff Stilinski: *Lits his latern* Scott, you out there? * Scott: *Hides* * Sheriff Stilinski: Scott? Riley? Are you out there kid? * Riley: *Covers her mouth, try not to make a sound* ...! * Sheriff Stilinski: Well, young man. *Grabs his jacket* I’m gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna having a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. * Riley: Poor Stiles. Sure I’m gonna miss him. * (Scott leaves his hideout) * Riley: Where are you going? * (Brother and sister McCall walk alone on the woods to look for the half body) * (The noise is made) * Scott: *Turns around* * Riley: *Turns around too* What is that? * Scott: *Shakes his inhaler and puts on his mouth* * Riley: ......! * (Deers come out, running) * Riley: ....!!! *Gets down* * Scott: *Gets down* * (Aciddently the inhaler is thrown away) * (Reindeers passe through McCall siblings) * (Now, is quiet again) * Riley: Man! Damm those animals. * Scott: *Stands up* * Riley: Where’s your thing? * (Scott uses his phone to look for his inhaler) * Riley: You can’t find your thing with that thing. * Scott: Help me out okay? * Riley: Fine. * (Scott uses his phone to look for his inhaler, Riley too) * (So, the half of the dead body is found!) * Scott: *Gets scared and falls over* * Riley: *Turns around* Scott? * Scott: *Falls in the ground* * Riley: Big bro! Whoa-! *Trips on dead body and falls* * (Scott lands on the ground) * Scott: *Gets up* * Riley: Ow! * (The owl is heard) * Scott: *Turns around* * (A black animal starts to attack Scott) * (Scott struggles the fight, and runs away) * Riley: Scott! * (Riley looks for his brother) * Riley: Scott? *Senses something* Uh? *Touches her head* Ow! My head. What’s this? * (The owl is heard again) * Riley: *Turns slowly at the black wolf, unable to move her body by the shock* ....!! * (The black wolf jumps on Riley) * Riley: *Struggles to free herself* * (The wolf tries to bite Riley) * Riley: *Kicks the wolf* * (The wolf is send away to the tree) * Riley: *Gets shocked about it and runs* * (Scott runs to road, when a car passes on his side) * Riley: *Runs and colapses* * (Scott lifs his shirt, Scott was bit on his belly) * Riley: *Looks at the wound* Big bro. * Scott: It’s nothing. * Narrator: This is how the story really began. Before Riley knowing is a Saiyan and how her adoptive brother Scott turn a werewolf. First Day Of School * (Riley was sleeping on her bed) * Riley: *Snores, drolling* * Scott: Riley? Riley! * Riley: *Moans, turning side* * Scott: *Pulls the sheet off the bed* Rils, come on! Get out of the bed! * Riley: *Moans in frustation* I don’t wanna...! * Scott: We’re gonna be late! * Riley: Damm it. Why do I have to go anyway? It’s such a pain. * Scott: You rather stay in bed all day? * Riley: Um... yeah? * Scott: Believe me, first day of school can be difficult. You’ll get over it. * Riley: *Gets up the bed* Sheesh! I’m up! *Looks at Scott* How’s your wound? * Scott: Still hurts. * Riley: That wolfie sure bit you hard, huh? * Scott: I thought I would die. * Riley: Sounds crazy but I had a feeling that I hit him hard. * Scott: You know it’s not possible to beat the wolf like that. * Riley: That’s exactly what I said! * Scott: Tell me, did he bit you too? * Riley: No, see? *Lifs her pijama* Nothing. And believe me, I wasn’t that scared. * Scott: Right, because the only thing that scares you is... * Riley: Don’t say that word! I told you many times, you know it. * Scott: *Laughs, then stops* Have you still had those headaches? * Riley: ...... The same as always. It happens often. It did happened last night. Even we went to the doctor with mom, it still does. But I’m okay, really. * Scott: Hurry up and dress. Or I will go without you. * Riley: *Leaves the bed* No way in hell big bro! * (At school) * Stiles: Okay, let me see this thing? * Riley: Don’t freak out. * Scott: *Lifts his short, revealing a huge bandage on his belly* * Stiles: Ooh! * Scott: Yeah. Whoa! * Riley: Yep. * Scott: It was too much dark, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf. * Stiles: A wolf bit you? * Scott: Uh-huh. * Riley: I saw it too. I even kicked it. * Stiles: No, not a chance. * Scott: I heard a wolf howling. * Riley: So do I. * Stiles: No, you didn’t. * Scott: What do you mean, no, we didn’t? How do you know what we heard? * Stiles: Because California doesn’t have wolves okay? Not in like 60 years. * Scott: Really? * Stiles: Yes, really. There no wolves in California. * Riley: So lot of research! * Stiles: You have no idea. Rils you know you can’t beat a wolf, right? * Riley: I know! But that’s what happened... maybe. * Scott: All right, well, if you don’t believe us about the wolf, then you’re definitely not gonna believe us about when I tell you we found the body. * Stiles: You are you kidding me? *To Riley* Did you find the body too? * Riley: I did, yeah. I slip it, actually. * Stiles: You two are kidding right? * Scott: No, man, we wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a mouth. * Riley: I don’t think I will forget about it so easily. * Stiles: Oh, god, that is freakin’ awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that’s happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin. *Looks at the red haired teenage girl passing on them* Hey, Lydia... You look... Like you’re gonna ignore me. * Scott: *Smiles* * Riley: *Giggles slowly* * Stiles: *To Scott* You’re the cause of this, you know. * Scott: Uh-huh. * Riley: *Giggles* * Stiles: Draggin’ me down to your nerd depths. * (The bell rings) * Stiles: I’m a nerd in association. I’ve been scarlet nerded by you. * Riley: All right, all right. * Stiles: *To Riley* And you you little devil for not helping me out. You should help your best friend. * Riley: I told you already that romance is not my thing, so stop blaming. Oh that’s my stop. See ya later losers! Scott Meets Allison * Lacrosse Pratice * Riley: *Passing through Lydia and Allison* Ops! Excuse me. Please coming through. Lil’ sister is here. *Sits* * * * Stiles: Unh!! * Riley: *Laughs between teeth nervoulsy, then palms her face* * * Stiles: Yeah! * Riley: Cool. * Allison: He sounds pretty good. * Lydia: Yeah. Good. * (Everyone cheers) * Stiles: THAT’S MY FRIEND!! * Riley: THAT’S MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT THERE!! * Lydia: *Cheers for Scott* Derek Hale * Scott: No, I-I could sworn this was it. We saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler. * Riley: ....? *Touches her head, groans* Again? What is this? ...? * Stiles: Maybe the killer moved the body. * Scott: If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks. * (A man appears behind them) * Stiles: .... * Scott: ... * Riley: ...?? *Thinks to herself* A guy? He’s hot! * Man: What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property. * Stiles: Uh, sorry, man, we didn’t know. * Scott: Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... * (The man makes the suspecion look) * Scott: Uh, forget it. * (The man throws Scott’s inhaler to him) * Riley: Great bro, that thing is back! * (Man walks away) * Riley: He’s gone. * Scott: All right, I gotta get to work. * Stiles: Dudes, that was Derek Hale. * Riley: Who? * Stiles: You guys remember, right? He’s only like a year years older than us. And way more older that Riley. * Riley: Mm...! * Scott: Remember what? * Stiles: His family. They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago. * Riley: Oh yeah. I remember now. Ouch. * Scott: I wonder what’s doing back. * Stiles: .....! Come on! Scott’s First Date * Scott: Maybe both. * Riley: Big bro is having a date! Scott’s a werewolf! * Stiles: Rils! Riley? * Riley: *Opens the door, "angry"* What? You’re interrupting something important. * Stiles: Videogames? * Riley: *Tries to smile* ... What do you want? * Stiles: It’s about Scott. He’s in trouble. * Riley: What kind of trouble this time? * Stiles: Okay, remember when I joked around about werewolfes? * Riley: Yeah? * Stiles: It wasn’t a joke. It’s real. * Riley: Okay, time out! Let me get this straight? Are you saying that my brother, my big best friend brother is a... werewolf? * Stiles: You said to me your brother was bit right? * Riley: Well, It turns out that when he shown me his bit, then when he got home after work, there’s not bite anymore... * Stiles: No bite? * Riley: Vanished. Just like that. *Realizes something*....!! Wait, you don’t tell me...! *Runs to look for Scott* * * * Scott: Go away. * Stiles: Scott, it’s us. * Riley: Big bro! Open the door. * * Stiles: Let us in, Scott. We can help. * Scott: No! Listen you guys gotta find Allison. * Stiles: She’s fine. I saw her get a ride from a party. She’s totally fine. * Scott: No, I think I know who it is. * Stiles: You just let us in. We all can try..... * Scott: It’s Derek. Derek Hale is a werewolf. He’s the one who bit me. He’s the one who killed that girl in the woods. * Riley: *Gulps* ........ * Stiles: Scott... Derek’s the one who drove Allison at the party. Riley Meets Allison * Riley: Oh my...! * Allison: I’m really sorry. * Scott: What do you want Riley? * Riley: *Makes a tease face* Who’s your friend? * Allison: Haven’t we met before? * Riley: Oh.... you’re that famous Allison. He always talks about you all the time. * Scott: Riley!! * Allison: It’s okay. * Scott: *Sighs* Allison, met my younger sister Riley. Riley, Allison. * Allison: Nice to meet you. * Riley: Honor. Well, I guess I should leave the love birds alone. *Does the kiss pose* * Scott: Goodbye Riley! * (Riley leaves Scott’s room with a smile) * Scott: Sorry about that. * Allison: I like her. Riley, a Saiyan? * * Riley: *Looks shock*....??? * Riley: *Thinks herself, traumatized* My brother is dead? *Sheds tears* No... No! * Hunter #1: Looks like it. * * Riley: NO!!! * * Hunter #2: What are we going to do with her? * She may be one of them. Let's just kill her already. * (Riley looks down, emotionless with tears) * (Until, a yellow aura shines around her and she doesn't move) * Riley: *Screams as the aura rises more* * Hunter #1: ....!! What the....? * Hunter #2: ....? * (Riley gets up still with her aura following her) * * (Riley opens her eyes, no longer brown eyes but emerald green, piky blond her up) * (Riley turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time!) * Hunter #1: Who is this girl? * Hunter #2: Kill her! * Hunter #1: *Shots on Riley* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Moves her arm* * * Super Saiyan Riley: *Opens her hand where she grabs the bullet* * * Super Saiyan Riley: *Assaults one the hunters where...* * My arm!! This bitch chop off my arm!! * * Super Saiyan Riley: What's gonna be huh? Are you gonna surrender? Or the opposite? *Looks at the hunters, with a cold face* * SCREW YOU!! ....!!! * (Super Saiyan Riley just pass through the hunter chest with her finger beam) * Hunter : *Coughs blood* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Stares at the hunter, cold showing no emotions* * Hunter: *Falls on the floor* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Turns at the other hunter running away and approaches to him* * Hunter: .... * Super Saiyan Riley: *Appears quickly in front of him* * Hunter: *Looks at Riley with fear* Please, don't kill me! I'll do what you want! * Super Saiyan Riley: Really? This is how you did with your victims before slaughtered them? Did they beg you for life before you kill them all? How touching. * Hunter: *Shakes his body with fear* * Super Saiyan Riley: Sorry, all I really want is you dying before my eyes. *Stretches her hand in the face of the hunter and prepares to fire ki blasting* Do this favor. * ???: RILEY STOP!! * Super Saiyan Riley: *Her eyes turned to a person, with a cold face, showing no emotions* Mm? * (Scott and Stiles show up in front of her) * Stiles: Scott, we're too late. She already killed one and that guy lost his arm. * Scott: Let me handle this. *Turns at Riley* Hey sis, it's alright. How about finish this and go home? What do you say? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Stares at Scott, quiety* Hpm, I'm taking orders from strangers. *Prepares her ki blast on hunter* * Scott: NO WAIT!! STOP-!! * (Too late. Riley killed the second hunter) * Scott: *Looks at Super Saiyan Riley, shock and scared* .... * Super Saiyan Riley: Mission accomplish. * Stiles: Scott, it's over. You lost her forever. She fall in the deep darkness and she doesn't recognise us. * Scott: Don't say that Stiles. I know my sister better than anyone else! I know deep down is still old Riley we know. * Super Saiyan Riley: Why are you still here? Just to bother me? So, I have to kill you too. *Flies to Scott and Stiles* * Stiles: Scott! * Super Saiyan Riley: *Punches Scott on his face* * Scott: *Falls down* * Stiles: *Tries to hit Riley's head with the stink* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Grabs the stink and breaks it* * Stiles: Ugh....!! * Super Saiyan Riley: I must confess that was a dumb move. *Grabs Stiles by his shirt* That'll give you a lesson. * Stiles: *Struggles to free himself* * Scott: RILEY!!!! * Super Saiyan Riley: *Turns around* * Scott: *Gets up* ......!! Riley, you really don’t remember me? This me. Scott… your big brother. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Gets angry as she drops Stiles* ....!!!! Lies. *Attacks Scott again* SUCH A BUNCH OF LIES!!! *Prepares to punch him again* YOU’RE NOT MY BROTHER!!! * Scott: *Blocks her punch* ……!!! * Super Saiyan Riley: MY BROTHER IS DEAD! THEY KILLED HIM! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! OR YOU’LL DIE TOO!!!! * Scott: *Struggles her punch* It’s not true. Look at me. I’m alive. I’m right here. * Super Saiyan Riley: …!!! * Scott: It’s true I got shot… but I’m alive see? * Super Saiyan Riley: ..... * Scott: Riley, listen to me. I get it now. I get it who you really are but I don’t care. Because...... no matter what happens, I’ll always be a big brother of a funny and troublemaker younger sister. And this will soon be over, I promise. * Super Saiyan Riley: .....!! *Clences her fists* * Stiles: Scott, it’s not working! * Scott: I beg in you Riley. * Super Saiyan Riley: ……! * Scott: …Please Riley. Come back to me. * Super Saiyan Riley: ...... ....!! * (Flashback of Riley with Scott) * Riley: What’s that? * Scott: A bomb. * Riley: A bomb? What are you gonna do? Blow yourself up? * Scott: *Chuckles* No, it’s actually a inhaler. It helps me breathing. I have asthma remember? * Riley: That’s messy. * Scott: It’s not my fault that I don’t breath very well, unlike you. * Riley: *Laughs* I get it. *Then her face turns sad* Hey Scott? * Scott: Hum? * Riley: You still love me don’t you? * Scott: Why are you saying that? * Riley: You know what I mean. I’m adopted. We’re not the same blood. *Sighs* Never mind, it’s silly. * Scott: Rils, when mom brough you home and introduced you to me… I knew right away that I would take care of you, protecting you… I will love you no matter now, even you’re my sister or not. *Strikes her head* * Riley: *Smirks* That was the most syrupy thing I've ever heard! * Scott: *Laughs* You started it. * Riley: It’s not my fault that I´ve feelings too. And, instead you protecting me I end up protecting you. Why look at that huh? * Scott: That one of the things I like about you. * Riley: *Smiles* I know big bro. * (Flashback ends) * Super Saiyan Riley: *Sheds a tear, finally showing emotions* ……………… Scott? * Scott: *Smiles* Yes Rils, it’s really me. * Stiles: *Watches the moment, relief* * (Riley turns back to her normal self) * Riley: *Passes out, falls to Scott’s arms, * * Scott: *Catches her by his arms as he smiles* * Stiles: Is she okay? * Scott: She’s unconscious. She's gonna be fine. * Stiles: But, what are you gonna do with Riley being a Saiyan? * Scott: *Turns at unconscious Riley* .... Aftermarth * Stiles: Wait, you don’t remember anything? * Riley: *Shakes her head, denying* * Stiles: You’re serious? You’re hair turn yellow or gold, your eyes were blue. And you acted like crazy. * Riley: Crazy? Crazy how? * Scott: Riley… you killed people. * Riley: *Looks frightened* W-what? * (Riley rememebers facing two of Kate Argent’s hunters and crying over Scott’s “death”) * Riley: *Looks at her hand, shaking frightened* Did I… really…? * Scott: I’m sorry. * Riley: Did I hurt you? * Stiles: You almost killed us, but at least you’re back to normal... sort of. * Scott: *Looks at Stiles annoyed* * Riley: I’m a monster, am I? * Scott: No. *Sits right side her* Of course not. That’s not true. * Stiles: Well, you’re one of the most dangerous race, so maybe. * Scott: *Turns at Stiles again, annoyed* * Riley: I don’t understand. Is this really what I am? * Scott: .... * Riley: This is not what I’m imagined. * Stiles: Yeah sorry about that. * Riley: Now I understand why I’m having those “headaches”. Of course. I was sensing energy of others. I have super strenght and because of that the people from fightinf school kicked me out. * Scott: .... * Riley: Then if I’m not a werewolf or a vampire or a real human… who am I really…? * Scott: *Smiles, puts his hand on Riley's left shoulder* My little sister. * Riley: …!!! *Cries while hugs Scott* * Stiles: *Smiles at them* * Riley: *Cleans her tears quickly* Man, that was harsh. * Stiles: Wow, you become more sensitive lately, if you ask me. * Riley: Shut up Sherlock, I have feelings you know! Try to do that, or I’ll kill you right here, right now. Your choice. * Stiles: *Hugs Riley* All right, our Rils is back! * Riley: And you still a weirdest person y’a know. * Stiles: I know. * Scott: *Smiles* Mother And Daughter * Melissa: Happy birthday. * Young Riley: *Smiles* * * Young Riley: What is this thing? * * * Young Riley: I don't care. I may not your daughter, but I'm still your daughter and you still my mother. * (Ends flashback) * (Riley holds her necklace with a smile on her face) * Riley: *Clences her hand* Now that I'm a Saiyan, I'll use my powers to protect my family. Confronting Kate * Riley's voice: You got lucky that it didn't went through your head. * (Appears Riley on her Super Saiyan form) * Super Saiyan Riley: You back off witch! Leave my brother alone right now! * Scott: *Looks amazed* Riley? * Kate: *Points a gun on her* Backup? * Allison: *Stares at Super Saiyan Riley, amazement* … * Super Saiyan Riley: Did she hurt you big bro? * Scott: What are doing here? * Super Saiyan Riley: Saving your ass, what do you think? * Allison: ...Riley? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Turns at Allison* * Allison: It is really you? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Looks angry, like she was a threat* .....!! * Kate: What? Do I have to kill you too? * Super Saiyan Riley: Soo, you’re the famous Kate Argent in the flesh, huh? I don’t know, I did expected you to be… old. * Kate: It’s that a insult? * Super Saiyan Riley: Oh wow, you did take it seriously! * Kate: *Gets angry* You little brat…! * Scott: Rils, be careful. She’s dangerous. * Super Saiyan Riley: I’m dangerous too, remember? * Kate: Back off kid. This is not your concern. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Glares at Kate, angryly* PROTECTING MY BIG BROTHER IS MINE CONCERN!!! * Kate: Guess I don’t have a choice. *Pushes the trigger* * Scott: *Scared* NO! WAIT! * Kate: *Shots at Super Saiyan Riley* * (Super Saiyan Riley moves her hand, where she reveals that she catched the bullet by her own hand!) * Scott: *Looks at the scene, speechless* W-wha…? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Smiles, as she shows the bullet* Heh! * Kate: *Shocked* What? * Allison: .......!!!! * Scott: Stiles was right! She’s really a Saiyan! * Super Saiyan Riley: *Looks at the bullet, closer* Huh… I didn’t know how great these things are. To bad they belong from the wrong people. *Trowns a bullet on the tree with a finger* * Kate: Who the hell are you kid? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Glares at her evilly* …Your worst nigtmare. * (Allison has a flashback of the deadbodies she found) * Hunter: Be aware… with a golden girl… *dies* * Allison: It was you. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Turns at Allison again* Mm? * Allison: You killed them. You’re The golden girl. * Kate: *Turns at Allison, then at Riley* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Gets angry, glaring at Allison* … I did killed them because they were my enemies. They wanted my brother died! You people, are a disgrace. Killing werewolves for sport, like it’s such sort of a game… I won't forgive someone for that! I don’t care about your past, family traditions or whatever you have… or if they’re monsters or a threat to mankind for you people… all I care about is what are you doing to those creatures is wrong and savage. It’s really disgust me! You people disgust me! That’s why you need to pay for that. So… I guess I have no choice to kill you too. * Scott: RILEY, NO! * Super Saiyan Riley: Stay out of it Scott. This witch belongs to me. * Scott: Riley, you said yourself you don’t wanna be a monster. Listen, I know you want to help but not like this. Killing her doesn’t resolve anything! Stop it, or things will be too far for you. * Kate: *Turns at Scott, pointing the gun* Maybe if she does, if I do it. * Super Saiyan Riley: ....!!!!!! * ???: Kate. * Super Saiyan Riley: ....? * (Chris shows up) * Chris: I know what you did. * Super Saiyan Riley: .....!!! * Chris: Kid, relax. I know you killed my men, but I’m not gonna kill you. * Super Saiyan Riley: Huh...? * Kate: ... * Chris: Put the gun down. * Kate: I did what I was told to do. * Chris: No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Gets angry, to herself* ....!!! I knew it. They’re monsters, after all. * Chris: Look what you’re doing now. You’re holding a gun at a 16 year-old boy with no proff he spilled human blood. We go by the code... *Speaking french* Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Lifts her eyebrown* * Allison: We hunt those who hunt us. * Kate: *Tries to pull a trigger* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Points her arm, charging her energy. * Chris: *Points the gun on Kate* Put the gun down. *Shouts at the tree* * Scott: .... * Super Saiyan Riley: .... * (Chris shouts at the tree) * Chris: Before I put you down. And the kid may take care the rest. * Super Saiyan Riley: ..... * Kate: *Lowers her gun* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Thinks herself, looking at Chris, confused and angry* He is a Argent. Why he would help my brother? Should I trust him now or...? ...!! No! It might be a trap. I’ll kill him anyway. *Senses something* ....!!! * (The door opens on his own) * Super Saiyan Riley: *Turns around* * Chris: Allison, get back. * Kate: *Turns around, lifting the gun* * Scott: *Gets up quickly* * (Noises) * Allison: What is it? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Growns angrily*…!!! * (The door opens by itself) * Scott: *eyes glowing yellow* It’s the alpha. Peter Hale Joins the Party * Everybody waits the guest come out) * (The Alpha comes out) * Allison: *Prepares her archor* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Tries to sense energy* ...!! * (Chris is knocked out) * Super Saiyan Riley: *Sees this, tries to sense energy* * (Allison is knocked out) * Kate: *Puts the gun* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Senses something* Scott! * Scott: ...? * (Scott is knocked out) * (Super Saiyan Riley is knocked over) * Super Saiyan Riley: *Thinks herself* Damm it, he’s too fast. * Kate: *With the gun* COME ON!! COME ON!!!! * (Peter appears front of Kate, grabbing Kate’s hand) * * * * (Peter takes Kate to the house) * Allison: No! *Runs into the house* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Sees this, quietly* * * * (Peter cuts Kate's throat with his claws, killing her) * Allison: *Gasps as she sees it* * Peter: *Starts approaching Allison to kill her too* * (Super Saiyan Riley appears in front of Allison) * Allison: ....! * Super Saiyan Riley: *Growns angrly at Peter* .....! * Peter: You’re not human, I supposed. * Super Saiyan Riley: We met again Peter Hale. * Peter: Before attack me, think about what are you doing and think about my suffer. How I was burned alive… my family burned to death. I want vengence. Even so… I’ve heard a lot about you too. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Angrily* YOU DON’T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! * Peter: Oh, I believe I do. I know about you being adopted. You were just a baby when your mother found you. Still you don’t care about your birth family, you never do. That’s too sad. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Looks, a little bit sad* ....! * Peter: Since you were a baby, you always be apart of your new family... until your mother revealed a terrible lie: you NOT her child. But still you accepted it. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Looks down, sad for what she hearing* * Peter: And now that you’re brother is a werewolf, he is a grave danger because of the Argents… you and me… are alike. * Super Saiyan Riley: .....I’m not like you. * Peter: Yes you are. Think about it… If they kill off your Scott, what to do you? * Super Saiyan Riley: *Looks down, sad and confused* ……!! * Peter: Tell me Riley McCall, or if it is your name… don’t you want revenge? Join me, and together we’ll kill the Argents. All of them. * Allison: *Turns at Super Saiyan Riley* * Super Saiyan Riley: ……*Looks at her hand* You’re right about one thing Peter. I hate Argents so much that I want to kill them all so bad, and I was glad you killed one… it’s true that Kate Argent burned your house… I do understand your pain. * Peter: ... * Super Saiyan Riley: But still… I’m not a killer that want to kill people for fun…… My brother is right, I was gone too far ever since I received this amazing power that I regret done something even worse…… So..... *Clences her hand, looking at Peter, extremelly angry* I REFUSE TO BE ON YOUR SIDE JUST TO KILL INNOCENT PEOLPE!!! EVEN IT’S ALL ABOUT REVENGE... YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!!! * Allison: *Looks at Super Saiyan Riley* …… * Peter: You poor child. * Super Saiyan Riley: *Angry nervous* ……!!! *To Allison, quietly* Stay back. * Peter: You just made a mistake of your life *Approaches to Allison* * Allison: *Looks at Peter, afraid* * Super Saiyan Riley: *Shields Allison* ....!!!!! * (Scott shows up the fight) * Scott: *Growns* * Allison: *Turns around* * Peter: *Turns around* * (Derek joins the fight too) * Super Saiyan Riley: *Smiles, then turns at Peter serious* * Scott: Run. * Allison: *Runs away* Scott, Riley and Derek vs. Peter * Jackson: Who is that blonde chick? * Stiles: Our ally. Derek, A New Alpha * Allison: *Kiss Scott on his lips* * Scott: *Kiss Allison on her lips* * Scott: Why did you do that? * Allison: Because I love you. * Riley: *On her normal base, she smiles at them* * Chris: *Watches the moment* * Scott: *Turns around* * Riley: *Turns around* * (Derek approahes to Peter burned body) * Peter: *In pain* * Derek: *Gets closes to Peter’s body* * Scott: Wait! You said the care comes the one who bite you. * (Chris grabs Allison and stands back) * Scott: Derek. If you do this, I’m dead. Her father, her family. What I am supposed to do? * Jackson: *Watches in silence* * Stiles: *Looks at scene* * Scott: ... * Riley: .....! * Allison: ..... * Chris: ..... * Peter: *In pain* You’ve…. already.... decided. * Derek: .... * Peter: I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU!!!! *Eyes glowing red* * Derek: ....!!!!! *Lifs the claws* * Scott: No, no, wait! Don’t! * Derek: *Cuts Peter’s throat* * Allison: *Turns around, scared* * Chris: *Holds her* * Scott: *Gasps* * Riley: ………! * Stiles: *Gulps* * Jackson: …… * (Peter dies) * (Derek stands up and turns at Scott) * Derek: *Eyes glows red, voices changes* I’m the Alpha now! Lydia’s Immune At The Bite? * Stiles: *Turns around, disgust* * Riley: *Stares at the wound* .... * Scott: *Tries to take off the bandage* * Stiles: It is complety healed? * (The wound’s still the same) * Scott: No, not a all. * Stiles: *Turns at Scott* * Riley: It’s still the same. * (The bite didn’t healed) * Riley: It doesn’t make any sense. * Stiles: I don’t get it. The doctor said she’d be fine. * Scott: Yeah, but the bite’s not healing like it did with me. Which means... she’s not a werewolf. * Riley: She’s immune. * Stiles: Then what the hell is she? Epilogue * ???: My angels. * ???: We’ll met again someday. When you were older. * (Two babies, a boy and girl, looks at the adults, a man and a woman, before being deported away) * Riley: *Wakes up, gasping* …!!!!! * (In the bed, Riley wakes up from a strange dream) * Riley: *Pants* It was all a dream? Who were those people? Who Am I? * (Meanwhile) * Young boy: .....!!!!! What is this… feeling? * (The boy turns around. He looks alike Riley, except eyes color and hairstyle... Jack Terra, Riley's long lost brother!) This continues on Jack, Saiyan of Fairy Tail (Jack's Story)